The background of this invention derives from the fact that improved energy efficiency within the home has become a necessity due to soaring costs and environmental issues. Existing products seek to cut energy bills through home automated controls, however many solutions are ineffective due to pre-existing structures or designs already installed within the home, such as central HVAC systems where ducts are unable to be modified due to the high labor cost of retrofitting original residential structures. On average 54% of a home's electrical power consumption is expended on space heating and cooling.
Intelligent HVAC smart register enables home owners to retrofit their current HVAC systems and automate their homes systems in a cost effective and simple way. By replacing existing registers with the Intelligent HVAC smart registers, the home owner can turn a passive HVAC system into a smart system where they can manage their homes heating and cooling characteristics.
The majority of HVAC systems operate off a single thermostat and AC (air conditioner) unit, which means that a home's various rooms are tied to one air circuit regardless of whether a room is occupied or not. Intelligent HVAC smart register is able to manage each space individually, thus optimising the energy used, by directing air flow to where it is needed, whilst blocking it off where heating or cooling is not required.
The Intelligent HVAC smart registers system is able to be controlled by a single smart device, thus software programs are able to be developed and online resources such as weather reports or GPS utilised to enable maximum heating and cooling system effectiveness.
The ease of which the system can be installed and set up is due to its low power design, where a self contained unit does not require hard-wiring for a power supply. The energy efficient design consists of low power wireless technology working with hardware that is optimized by a power conserving mechanical design. This means the Intelligent HVAC smart register is able to operate for years without regular battery replacement or maintenance.